From Dusk Till Dawn: Vampire Sniper
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Sergeant Thomas Beckett is the greatest sniper in the world, but is he any match for the vampires in El Ray? With help from a femme fatale and Seth Gecko, who knows?


_This is my FDTD fanfic so please be gentle! This is my idea of what would happen if Sergeant Thomas Beckett from Sniper came across vampires only to meet a femme fatale who has ties to Seth Gecko. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: __From Dusk Till dawn is property of Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez (you guys rock!), courtesy of Dimension films. Sniper and Sergeant Thomas Beckett are property of Michael Frost Beckner and Crash Leyland, courtesy of TriStar pictures. I own nothing except for the femme fatale!_

He was too old to be doing this. He just couldn't be the world's answer to getting rid of the scum of the earth. But, being a sniper was the only thing he did well. He would be the world's best sniper until the blessed day he'd die.

At 54, he should have been retired already. He should have been here in El Ray, lying on a beach, sipping on a margarita while a throng of beautiful women catered to his every need instead of seeking out vampires. Unfortunately, life had other plans with him...as usual.

Vampires...just the thought made him want to laugh insanely. He never believed in them. He never believed in the supernatural...at least not until that fateful night where his assignment at the Titty Twister went horribly wrong.

Sighing, Sergeant Thomas Beckett of the U.S. Marines slowly got up off the couch and proceeded to get ready for his nightly patrol. Now, this wasn't just any routine patrol...this was vampire patrol...unbeknownst to the Marines. Technically, he was still on assignment, so he wasn't bothered by headquarters...he was able to do as he pleased. After all, hardly anybody had a use for a four fingered sniper unless the target was special. Since the American invasion of Iraq, the number of special targets had run out.

Staring at the stump where his index finger used to be, he thought of his younger days and then wondered if he would ever be anything else but a sniper...but now, he had a different role...a self imposed role...Vampire hunter.

Already donning a black cable knit sweater and black fatigue style pants, Sergeant Beckett slipped on a long black leather trench coat and headed to the kit where he stored his arsenal of weapons. Opening the bag, he took out a holster belt that held several wooden stakes, and a crossbow. He also took out a specialized field revolver that shot holy water darts instead of the usual tranquilizers or poison darts.

Quickly putting on the holster belt and putting the field revolver in the inside pocket of his trench coat, he headed toward the front door of his run-down apartment, ready to do some damage to the vampire world. He turned off the light and exited his apartment, making damn sure that he locked the door behind him.

He headed out to the streets, ready to patrol the red light district of El Ray. In the few months since he'd arrived, he quickly learned where the vampires liked to prey. From countless hours of watching, he noticed that a lot of the vampires liked dressing all in black...some were more pale than others. The one 

major piece of info he'd learned was that most of El Ray's gangsters and underground were vampiric, which, ironically, was right up his alley since his target was the leader.

Kicking an empty bottle of Corona away as he walked, he mulled over that night at the Titty Twister where he prepared to make the shot and execute the drug lord he was assigned to. He'd spent the whole night following the man...sneaking up to the upstairs area...finding a place to set up his tripod. After making the shot, he quickly disassembled his stuff and hid in a safe spot to watch.

What he saw next was out of the ordinary...

Much to his horror, his target got up, seemingly unaffected by the shot to the heart. Hiding in the shadows, he mulled over what he had just seen. He never missed a target...he never screwed up. Hell, he was a god-damned boy scout when it came to making the kill. There was only one thing he could safely assume...SOMETHING WAS FUCKED UP.

As he hid, he saw something out of the corner of his eye...the bouncers had come in and they blocked the only exit after securely closing the doors. At first, he thought it was a funny way to do business, but what he saw next paralyzed him with fear.

The dancers all assembled together by the bar...and then, one by one, he saw them transform into the most hideous and grotesque creatures. He quickly looked back at the bouncers and then saw that they had transformed too. He needed to get out of there...and he needed to get out of there fast!

Unfortunately, he was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn't summon the strength to get up and go. He watched with muted horror as the creatures advanced on the patrons, their fangs glittering in the firelight. Remembering his seemingly invincible target, he looked at the drug lord.

The drug lord had transformed too!

Shaking in fear and breaking out into a cold sweat, he stayed in that spot all night...he watched the horrible macabre all night. When dawn came, soon after the creatures left the main room, he hightailed out of there as fast as he could.

Breaking out of the memories flooding his subconscious, Sergeant Beckett walked into the red light district. He was ready to do his nightly fight against vampirekind.

He slowly walked down the street, ignoring the prostitutes beckoning him and looked for his first target. There was a drunk young man, possibly an American Frat Boy, urinating on the side of a building. There was a middle aged man trying to select a prostitute. From what he could see, both were human. His eyes finally settled on a lanky man leading a young girl somewhere. The man was as pale as snow and he seemed to be cajoling her as he led her to what could be a darkened alley. He stopped the girl to give her a few seductive nuzzles on the neck.

'Bingo' Sergeant Beckett thought, taking out his crossbow and loading it with his wooden stake bolts. 'Time to begin'

He waited until the vampire led the girl into the nearest darkened alley before he began his pursuit. This first man would be his first kill of the night.


End file.
